A Modern Cinderella Story
by Percabethlover4ever987
Summary: Annabeth thinks she has it bad, which she does. She has no idea what is in store for her. Her stepmother is abusive and she is about as unpopular as it gets. But when she meets a dreamy guy we like to call Percy Jackson, will she finally have someone to take her away from this miserable life she is living? Or will it all go down hill from here? Annabeth is in for a long ride.


Annabeth was the most nerdy person in high school. She used to have friends, but they became distant after her mother started abusing her.

Okay let's rewind to the good days! 5 months ago she had 3 great friends- Selena, Charles and her boyfriend Luke. She had a perfect life, a perfect father, a stepmother and an awesome boyfriend. Then as fast as it happened everything was ripped away from her. Her father had a little to much to drink at the bar and got in an accident. Her and her stepmother were devastated! After her father died her stepmother- Emily- lost all meaning to life and became a drunkard. Whenever Annabeth came home from school, beer bottles littered the floor, Emily was passed out on the kitchen table and the smell of alcohol invaded the room. Lately Emily has been even more of a mess than usual. She has started abusing Annabeth.

Soon her boyfriend broke up with her and her friends started hanging out with the snobby group. Annabeth's only will to live is school, a place to escape Emily and a hope to one day become an architect like her father was.

Anyways, Annabeth woke to a door slamming shut. She woke with a jolt. Last night when Annabeth got home from school, Emily, as usual, was drunk. Annabeth made the mistake of interrupting her poker game and, Emily threw her beer bottle hitting her in the thigh. She collapsed to the floor. Emily walked over to her and slapped her across the face and smashed her wine glass over Annabeth's head. Annabeth thought she heard Emily mumble something, but she was already falling into unconscious.

That is how Annabeth ended up on the floor in the middle of the kitchen if you were wondering. She pushed herself up, letting loose, stray tears as she groaned for help that would never come.

Annabeth eventually dragged herself to her room and into the shower. Once she got out of the shower, she glanced at her alarm clock. 7 a.m. Wait 7 a.m?! School starts in 15 minutes! She rushed to get dressed, packed a quick lunch, grabbed her book bag and rushed out the door, with 7 minutes to spare!

She rushed to her locker with her head down, but being her clumsy self, she ran in to somebody. Her books fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" she squeaked and reached down to grab her books, but the boy beat her to it.

"S'Okay! What's your name?" she looked up to see Percy Jackson the most popular guy in school staring back at her. he was also the captain of the swim and football teams, and led both to victory in nationals. He had tousled jet black hair, and a strong build. She caught a glimpse of his eyes- they were mesmerizing sea-green orbs, full of mischief and kindness. She was in slight shock before answering.

"Annabeth Chase!" she replied finally.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Percy Jackson!" he replied.

"Nice to meet you too! I'd better get to class! Bye!" she yelled and ran to her home room, before he could register what she had said. 

Her first four periods were boring, she already knew it all, so she kind of zoned out and thought about Percy, and why he was so nice to her.

The bell finally rang and Annabeth sprinted to her locker, grabbed her lunch and dashed to the cafeteria. She sat in her usual spot, in the back corner of the lunch room, by herself.

After about five minutes of eating in silence, she heard her name being called by an all to familiar voice. Luke.

"Watcha' doing? Eating all alone like the loser you are?" he mocked her from across the room.

Annabeth felt the tears threatening to spill, but held them in anyways  
And continued eating, as if nothing happened. Of coarse Luke didn't care.

"Can you not hear me? Are you deaf? Answer me you pathetic loser!" he yelled again, but before she could respond, another familiar voice called across the room to Luke.

"Lay off her! If you can say those things and feel joy, then YOU are the pathetic loser!" the voice yelled. Annabeth finally realized that the voice was Percy. She looked up and saw that Percy had gotten up from his table and was started to walk over to her, leaving his snickering friends behind.

"Come sit with me and my friends and get away from that jerk!" he said while glaring at a silent Luke.

"O-Okay!" she stuttered.

He led her over to the "popular table", with his friends and introduced her to them.

"Annabeth this is Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang!" he said pointing to them in order.

"Nice to meet you, all!" she managed to say without stuttering.

She heard a chorus of "You too's" or "Hey Annabeth's."

"Yeah! Jason and I are dating, so are Thalia and Nico, then Frank and Hazel! Percy and Leo are the only single ones!" Piper said while glancing at Percy, quizzically.

"Cool!" Annabeth exclaimed with a hint of excitement in her voice. PERCY IS SINGLE! she thought. But she knew he would never like her in that way.

Her day went from sucky to awesome in a matter of minutes! Maybe this school year wouldn't be that bad, after all! 

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey everyone! I hoped you liked it! This is my first story on , but this story happens to also be on Wattpad too, with 43 chapters, opposed to one, so if you are done reading this, then take a look at my Wattpad account. My username is the same! But, nevertheless, here is the first chapter! Love you my demigods! All rights to characters go to Rick Riordan! Peace out! ~ Maddie


End file.
